wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warlord Kalithresh
Third and final boss of The Steamvault in Coilfang Reservoir. General information Warlord Kalithresh is a naga in charge of the Steamvaults who reports to Lady Vashj. *Level: 72 Elite *Hitpoints: ~180,000 *Type: Humanoid *Map Location Abilities *Spell Reflection: White shield that reflects spells to caster. *Warlord’s Rage: 75% Damage buff, 70% Attack Speed buff. *Impale: Randomly targeted DoT, dealing 500 physical damage per tick. Strategy As the last boss of the max-level Coilfang wing, Kalithresh is an appropriately difficult and time-consuming fight. He is fought in a room lined with tanks, full of some unknown substance. The party must keep up steady DPS on him, as he has a fairly large amount of health, and he periodically reflects magic. His only other ability of note at this point is a randomly targeted Impale, which does 500 damage every 3 seconds. If he retargets someone before their Impale wears off, it will stack and refresh the duration, so healers must be paying attention. Every so often he shouts and begins to channel a spell to the closest container near him. At this point, the container becomes targetable, and the party must attack it. Note that the warlord continues attacking while channeling, so the tank will still be taking damage, however, if he is not enraged his damage on any average geared tank will be negligible, so it's recommended everyone in the party moves DPS to the container, including the healer. It is imperative that the container be destroyed before he finishes channeling (10 seconds). If he manages to get the spell off, he enrages, increasing his attack speed by 100% and his damage by 75%. This ability will stack if more containers are not destroyed. Since they are only targetable while he's channeling, there's a certain urgency to this fight. As he will use this technique on the container close to him, a good technique to killing the containers quickly is if the tank places the boss next to each container. That way you maximize the time you have the whole group attacking the container. Just make sure you have someone healing the tank. As long as the party manages to kill each container before Kalithresh powers up from it, he will remain under control and easily handled. The containers have about 10,000 hitpoints each, so its best to have all DPS and the tank switch to containers when it becomes available. If everyone is on it quickly, it only takes a few seconds to kill, so you shouldn't lose aggro. Then pull him to the next closest tank, so you know which one he will target next. Rinse/repeat till he's dead. Dagger rogues: because DPS on the tanks is probably the single most important aspect of this fight, and the time spent running around the tanks to try to find the "back" can mean the difference between an enrage and a broken tank, dagger rogues should rotate their camera so they can see the top of the tanks: a star indicates the "front" of the tank, so standing on the opposite side will enable dagger rogues to backstab and maximize their damage. Mages should cast Amplify Magic on the party beforehand, as all of Kalithresh's attacks are physical damage. Rogues and feral druids should save their energy for a container when the timing for a container is near. How to tank the boss There are two Schools of thought on how to tank the boss The First one is: Choose which container to tank the boss near. Tank him near there. Make sure that container is the closest to the boss but also be far enough away that it will take him time to get there. This works best when you have more melee dps then you have ranged dps as the melee dps do not have to run as far. The Second one is: Fight the boss in the center of the face on the floor right around where the mouth is open, Normally he will target in this order: back left, front left, back right, front right these directions are when you are facing the boss before the fight. Doing this situates him equidistant to all the tanks and works best when you have many ranged dps as apposed to melee dps. Facts about the Tanks The channeling will not begin until the boss gets to the container yet the container is targetable when the bosses chooses it. No matter what, the dps stop what you are doing to attack the container. Each of the tanks has 10000 hp in normal mode. As a variant, once you have 2 or 3 containers in the same area destroyed, tank him there, a long way away from the containers, and use some method of slowing his movement, such as a hunter trap. When he goes for the next container, this can give you 2-3 extra seconds to destroy the container, during which time the tank should intercept the container and all DPS switch target. Mostly this technique works best for groups with ranged DPS. The more you kill, the further he has to go, and the more time you gain from the trap-kite. Heroic This fight in heroic is more or less the same, except that he hits harder, has substantially more hitpoints and each of the tanks has 14000 hp (a 40% increase from normal mode) Quests * * Loot External links Kelithresh, Warlord Kelithresh, Warlord Kelithresh, Warlord